Claws, Dogtags and Attitude
by CrashPilot18
Summary: This was writen in Logan's POV, set about a year after the Last Stand. xp Will Logan be able to get over Jean's death in time to arrive in Canada and face old Foes, memories and friends? Will Rouge discover where she really belongs? Enjoy! :D
1. Forgetting Jean

**{{I don't own Marvel, so the X-Men aren't mine. Unfortunately! However, the plot of the story is, so please respect the author!!!}}**

**Thoughts are ****underlined****, visions are **_**underlined with italics**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Logan, can you pass me the pizza box please?" Bobby, or Iceman, asked me. I reached across without effort and picked up the nearest one. Passing it to him, I turned my attention back to the TV. I wasn't interested in the football, but it was ether that or being in the same room as that donkey's rear end Scott, or Cyclops, in the Danger Room. Better chance of Hell freezing over.

"Logan? Logan, wake up!" I realized Iceman was trying to get my attention, so I turned to face him again.

"What?" I muttered, rasing an eyebrow in his direction. In the background Rouge was getting some chips and dip, her idea.

"It's empty," Iceman said simply. I looked at him.

"Go fill it up then. What's empty?"

Rouge came in and plonked herself on the lounge next to me, spilling a few chips into my lap. I turned and looked at her. Her response was to just shrug, which worked for me.

"The pizza box you gave me. It's empty." I continued to look at him, wondering what on earth he wanted me to do about. Was the box at fault or something?

"Want a medal?" I asked him.

"Logan, you could stop being so rude," Rouge told me, passing the other pizza box over to Iceman, who threw the empty one towards the kitchen. It missed completely, bouncing off the wall.

"I hope you don't fight Magneto like you throw. God help us all," I said. "And I'm not being ruse," I told Rouge. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What? How was I supposed to know the bloody thing was empty? I haven't got _that_ many mutant powers you know!"

"I think you need to get over Jean, Logan. She's been gone for a year. It's time to move on. You've got bigger, better things to go on to," Rouge said, looking me in the eye.

"This has nothing to do with Jean. Nothing," I said, taking a pizza slice from the box Iceman had just passed to Rouge. "It doesn't does it Iceman?" Rouge and I looked at him. He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well…."

"What's wrong with people?" I said, standing.

"Where are you going?" Iceman asked, worried of what he'd said.

"Danger Room" I muttered. I needed a good workout.

"Logan…." Rouge called after me. But I'd already left the room.


	2. Begining to Get to Me

**{{I don't own Marvel, so the X-Men aren't mine. Unfortunately! However, the plot of the story is, so please respect the author!!!}}**

**Thoughts are ****underlined****, visions are **_**underlined with italics**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Logan!" I stopped knocking the stuffing out of an unfortunate victim in the Danger Room. I turned to find Charles sitting by the door way in his usual wheelchair.

I let my claws retract back into my skin between by knuckles, feeling that strange sensation I'd never quite got used too.

"What's up, Chuck?" I asked him, walking by his side as we left the Danger Room. I followed him too his office.

"I think that your being a little....stubborn, Logan. Setting the Danger Room at level ten is dangerous, even for someone with your abilities. You know this Logan. You know the rules, but you constantly choose to break them. Jean's death was a long time ago, and we all still are angry because of it, but we to need to move on. Not forget, just....move on," Chuck made sweeping motions with his hands. Again the urge to slash at something rose in my chest.

"Logan, you must remember that Jean wouldn't have wanted you to behave like this. I don't-"

"I killed the woman I loved with my bare hands. I'm not ready to forgive myself for that," I told him. I turned around, heading back to my room. I had been itching to travel for a while now, since Jean's death, and I thought this would be the perfect time.

"You can't run forever Logan. Not from the past or the present. Not even the future," Chuck called after me as I strode down the hallway away from him. I blocked him out, almost breaking into a jog, which surprised me.

I walked into Storm in the kitchen on my way to my room.

"Oh, Logan. You startled me. Would you mind if you carried this dish into the hall for me? Thank you," I took the bowl from her and walked into the dinning area, still fuming. I felt like fire. The dinning area was full of students, which weren't many to start with. I put the dish down abruptly, startling the students. They were preoccupied with chatter, so they all jumped two foot in the air. I turned and started walking back the way I came.

"Jeez, have another drink," someone muttered. Because of my 'keen' senses, I picked it up, which I wasn't supposed too.

"What?" I said, stopping completely. "You wanna say that again, so we call _all_ here it, bub?" I turned to face the boy, who looked shocked, angry and scared all at once.

"Um...I-I-mean...I didn't say-I said have another drink," He said, gaining courage.

"Really?" I said, cracking my neck, which had become uncomfortable – it often did when I got too worked up.

"Yes, I did. You have a problem with that?" He said bravely. I noticed a few headshakes from the corner of my eye. The boy, who I didn't recognize, stood up from his chair and stood in the hallway. He was about 250 metres or more away from me, which was good enough for me.

Suddenly rage bubbled in my throat and I pushed my claws out through skin. It hurt, but in times of complete anger and rage, I welcomed it. Sometimes just to make sure I was still human.

"Aaagghh!" I set of for him, gaining speed as I ran, claws out the side of my body.

"Logan, no!" Suddenly Rouge was in front of me, shielding the boy. Eyes wide, I skidded to a halt inches from her face.  
"R-Rouge," I stammered, realizing her hands were on me. Already I could fell my power draining from my body. It was a strange feeling: as if she was taking blood from my skin with a needle.

I slumped to the floor.

"Bobby, go and get Storm and Mr. Summers. Go!" Rouge yelled. "I'm so sorry, Logan," Rouge said to me, on her knees.

The boy stepped forwards. "No."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, worry etched on their faces.

"He tried to kill me! It's a monster! It deservers-"

Rouge stood and slapped me over the check, snapping his head to the left.

"He is _not_ a dog to be treated like _shit_," she spat at him, venom in her eyes. "How _dare_ you _say_ that?! _How dare you! _You are the one that should be chained up outside!" Rouge stepped forward, perilously close to my hand. Suddenly the doors flew open, revelling Storm and Scott, my favourite man in the word world. _Not_.

"What happened here?" Scott asked immediately. Iceman wasn't fair behind them, but keeping at a safe distance.

"He tried to kill me!" The boy said, stepping forward to point at me. His right check was burning a satisfying red colour. I would remember to thank Rouge later.

"Oh, crap!" Rouge said, kneeling with Storm. She checked my breathing, with made me roll my eyes, mentally. Her hand brushed passed me, tickling my sensitive skin. I flinched, but my tiny movement was un-detected.

"Rouge, you go to Xavier's office, and we'll meet you there shortly. You too please Dave," Scott looked from Rouge to the boy, and then they started walking towards the door.

I scrunched one eye up, the opened it. I immediately closed it to the harsh light.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I'd have to carry him. You can walk I trust?"

I finally got my eyes open. Peering at me was Scott and Jean. I glared up at him.

"Will you get outta my face, so I can see first?" There was some laughter, which as ignored. Scott stood back, embarrassed. I thought he muttered 'sorry,' but I was too preoccupied with trying to get my body to do as I willed.

Finally I pulled myself into a technically upright position. I felt like I'd drunk half a dozen pints of beer. Very, _very_ strong beer. I stood, falling into the table, causing a parting of mutants like that bloke from the Bible parted the lake, or whatever he did. Seeing more then double, I took another step, this time with the same effect. I made my very slow, painfully embarrassing way to the door. I trying to lean against the wall, but I missed completely, sending me falling through the air with arms failing like a windmill. I dug my claws into the nearest wall to steady myself. I considered using them pull myself all the way around to the door, but Chuck wouldn't have been too appetitive of the patches in his walls. More patches, that is.

I heard Scott snicker behind me.

"Leave him alone," I heard Storm said. I heard her footsteps behind me, hen her cool touch on my back. She steadied me and helped me to the door, then turned.

"All of you go to your rooms, now. Scott, go to Xavier's office, now." Scott glared at me as he passed with the other students. One actually patted me on the back. Storm led me down to the medical centre and made me sit on the cold steel table. No one talked whilst she worked.

Storm made we stay for a while, at least until I could stand up right. Eventually I was free to go. I headed towards the Danger Room, but Storm stopped me.

"I think it might be a good idea to see Xavier first?" She hinted. I sighed and changed course.

I entered the elevator to Xavier's office, mixed feeling fighting their way to the surface. I pushed them all done, almost robotically. I didn't have time for emotions.


	3. Everything at once

**{{I don't own Marvel, so the X-Men aren't mine. Unfortunately! However, the plot of the story is, so please respect the author!!!}}**

**Thoughts are ****underlined****, visions are **_**underlined with italics**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So, what happened in the eating hall, Logan?" Chuck asked me.

"Nothing, I-e"

"He attacked a student!" Scott interrupted me. Which I didn't like. I turned to look at Xavier.

"I did not Chuck!" I said. "I would have liked too," I added.

"He didn't physically attack the student, Xavier. He did, however, have a go at him. But Rouge said that he was provoked," Strom said. I took a set at the wave of Xavier's hand.

"Logan? This what happened? Please, do tell us."

"Yes, do tell," Scott added, obviously irritated with me. For a wild second there I had a strong urge to stick my tongue out at him. That wouldn't do anything for my position, I would imagine.

"Well, I was helping Storm – taking food and crap out to the table for the ungrateful-" I stopped myself from going further. "And he said something rude and obnoxious."

"And you retaliated?" Scott butted in. And they called _me _the 'mutt.'

"Scott, could you please leave the room? I think Kitty is searching for your assistance," Xavier said without taking his eyes off me. Scott got up from his chair.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think that Logan cam be trusted right now, around the students. With J-Jean and all."

Storm also stood. "Scott, it's true we'll all been affected greatly by Jean's death, but sending Logan elsewhere won't solve the problem. We need to sort this out, not avoid it. You of all people should realize that." Storm took her set again, looking just a tiny bit annoyed, but doing a good job at hiding it. I however, wasn't blessed with that ability.

"Oh, for crap's sake! I didn't touch the boy!"

Scott opened his mouth.

'**Enough! There is to be no arguing in this office! Scott, Kitty needs your assistance. Storm, I agree: I'm not willing to send one of our most valuable X-men out of the area just because he can't cope one hundred percent. Logan, you ether learn to deal with your problem, or find someone that can he you. You may leave.'**

We each frowned at the thought Xavier had just transmitted into our heads. I couldn't cope? Damn right I can cope. Problem? I'll give problem....

"Yes sir," Storm said, breaking the ice. We all rose and left the office like school children that had been caught taping the lockers together or something. We each went our separate ways. I headed to my room, suddenly tired. I was turning the last corner when Rouge came flying around it, into me. I caught her, hoping she had gloves on. Lucky, she did.

"Oh, thank goodness. I couldn't find you. I was worried you'd left or something," she said in that southern drawl I had grown accustom to.

"No, I was in Xavier's office," I told her as we walked towards my door.

"Oh, right. Of course! Stupid," Rouge said. "So, what's the outcome?"

"Well, Scott wants me to be sent as far away as possible to some circus somewhere. But apart from that I'm staying. But I need to 'deal with my problem or find someone that can," I mimicked Xavier.

Rouge was quite. "Maybe.....I could help you?" She looked down at the floor, as if realizing it was a stupid idea. Well, it was, when you think about.

I opened the door and pushed it open, not expecting Rouge to go in.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Come on Logan, don't be stubborn! You get the 'help' you need, and I get to spend time with a human other then myself! It's two-sided," she told me, plonking herself on my bed.

"You consider me _human_?" I asked, avoiding the subject.

"Don't change the subject," Rouge said. Sometimes I wonder if _everyone _but _me _has some sort of mental power.

"I wasn't. I don't have a problem. I'm tired, that's my problem. And there's a stubborn girl sitting on my bed, that I should be in." Rouge got up and walked across the room to sit in a chair.

"And now she's in my chair!" I said, throwing my hands up. "I was joking you know," I said in response to her raised eyebrow. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt the bed bounce as Rouge lay down on the other side. I sat bolt up right, and looked at her.

"I'm helping you Logan. Weather you going to help me is up to you." Rouge looked at me, her decision made. I sighed, wondering how one person could be _so_ stubborn.

"You're a stubborn little girl, you know that?" I muttered, wondering if she heard.

"Someone taught me actually," she told me.

"Should be shot," I said.

She laughed. "He can't be shot," she said.

"Why not? Someone got to 'em first? Good on them."

"I learnt it from you, you dope," Rouge said laughing. I looked at her, thinking she was joking. Hoping she was joking, anyway. That's all the world needed: another me.

"Really?" I asked Rouge. She nodded.

"Yep."

"Why on Earth would you copy me?" I asked her, fumbling on the bed-side table for a cigar. I found one, but the lighter was MIA. I gave up and dumped the cigar back where I found it. I turned back to Rouge to discover the sneaky brat had taken my little and was moving it around my head.

"Because, your fun," She said, laughing at my attempts to get it off her. Eventually I gave up and retried the cigar. I held it in my hand and held it out so she could light it.

She sat up on her elbows. "You lazy little shit," She said.

"Can you just light it already?" I said in response. She did as she was told and then threw the lighter on to the table next to her. As I watched the smoke curl around my head, Rouge started telling me about Dave, or whatever his name was, just before she discovered her power.

"We were going to travel to see snow. It was going to be great: I couldn't wait. It was all planned out on my bedroom wall. My parents though it was just some phase I was going through. They didn't think it would never happen. That's what I'm going to do after: when I'm finished here." I nodded and made appropriate grunting noises so she'd know I was listening. She continued. "What are you going to do? You must have a plan or something, surely?"

I though hard for a moment before answering her. "I don't know yet. Possibly what I was doing when you appeared."

"What? Living on the road with a shity caravan and bike and earning money from illegal cage fights? Are you serious? And you say you don't have problems!"

"Hey, that caravan was comfortable. I was only me, and it did its job," I replied in my caravan's defence.

Rouge was quite for a while, and I was just going to sleep when she at last spoke up.

"You should come with me. To Canada. Think about it." Then she got up and left the room, leaving me alone and tired.

"To Canada?" I said into the darkness. I took a breath, as if the word physically hurt me. I didn't want to go anywhere _near _there. But on the other hand, I needed to go, find out things about my past.

"What the hell would I want to go to Canada?" I asked myself. Then I frowned as the sun went down outside.

"Home," I whispered to nothing.


	4. Out and About

**{{I don't own Marvel, so the X-Men aren't mine. Unfortunately! However, the plot of the story is, so please respect the author!!!}}**

**Thoughts are ****underlined****, visions are **_**underlined with italics**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rouge approached me after breakfast, three days later. After spending most of the time in the Danger Room, I hadn't really seen anyone at all. Scott was possibly sulking in his room.

"Logan, hi. Long time no see. Have you been in the Danger Room?" I nodded, my mind all over the place for some reason. I'd possibly woken on the wrong side of bed.

"Oh, right. That would explain where you've been the long periods of time that you've disappeared."

"Uh, Rouge....why do you want me to go to Canada with you?"

She looked hurt, as if I had offended her. "Because I consider you a friend. Why?"

"No reason," I told her. She stepped in front of me.

"Logan? What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just-"

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry: I forgot! I wasn't thinking. You know what? Forget it....I'll go on my own."

"No....I wanted to know if the offer was still standing. I want to....find something's out."

"Oh, yes. Of course the offers still open. I think I might go at the end of this year. But if that's too soon-"

"No, it's fine. Thank you." I left her scratching her head in confusion as I hurried towards Xavier's office.

"Why do you want to rush off Logan? Will you be in contact with the X-mansion, just in case?"

"Yes," I answered simply. "I need to know things, Chuck. I can't take this 'not knowing' crap. It's starting to eat away at me."

Xavier nodded. "And you mentioned Rouge? Will she be travelling with you?"

"Ah, yeah. It was actually her idea: she invited me. I saw it as an opportunity."

"Yes, I bet you did." Xavier sighed, thinking. "Very well. I'll let you go, Logan, as long as you promise me something first."

"Okay Chuck, fire at will," I said, whishing he'd get on with it: I was starving.

"You promise me that both you and Rouge will return to the X-mansion safely. I mean in mint condition. You're not getting yourself into trouble Logan, and endangering a student. Again. If Rouge returns with a scratch on her that was inflicted by a member of the Brotherhood, or another evil force you'll be in for it. And if she tells of you getting hurt...you get the idea. I hope, Logan, that you'll have enough common sense to realize that you are irreplaceable to this force. It's bad enough that you're leaving for a holiday, but I see you need it: to recuperate. I'll leave it up to you to tell Rouge."

Knowing a dismissal when I hear one, I turned and walked from Xavier's office, almost walking into Scott.

"Sorry," he muttered. I walked past him, wondering where Rouge was.

'**She'll be in the hall, eating her lunch, will she not. She knows you're looking for her,' **Xavier transmitted into my head. Which made me wonder just how much was actually private up there.

'**Don't worry Logan.....I'm the least of your fears. You should begin to prepare yourself for the trip-just in case you **_**do**_** come to harm.'**

I made a mental note to use the Danger Room after lunch. I wondered why he was warning me like this. He didn't suddenly develop the power to read the future did he?

'**I do not mean physically. You'll have to prepare yourself mentally.'**

Fair enough, I thought. But how the heck did I do that? Then Rouge walked out of the hall in front of me.

"Logan! Hi. Where did you run off to yesterday?"

"To see Xavier about our little expedition."

"And what did he say?"

"It's a goer," I told her. She smiled.

"That's great. When do we leave?"

"Leave?" A voice said behind us. We turned to fine Iceman staring blankly at Rouge. "When were you going to tell me this Rouge?" I noticed with slight humour that I was ignored.

"Uh, Bobby, you knew about m plans to go to Canada. I told you days ago! Logan is tagging along because-"

"I have business up that way," I told him, interrupting Rouge.

"Oh....that's where you came from isn't it? Canada?" Iceman looked at me, then to Rouge.

I paused. "Yes."

"Oh right..." Iceman said, obviously running out of things to say. "Rouge, do you wanna come play foosball with us?"

"She'd love too," I said, turning to walk to the Danger Room.

I left wondering why the hell I had decided to go back there.

"Could you pass me the spanner? Yeah, that one." I took the spanner from one of the students, who was sick and couldn't attend class. Although she was supposed to be in bed resting, I had stolen her for a few hours. She didn't mind at all, but I doubt Scott would have the same idea.

"Sure you're okay with this?" I asked her, Kitty I think her name was, just as she sneezed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." She sneezed again.

"You can go back now, I'm finished here," I told her, standing up from my uncomfortable position on the ground.

"You must've done something good to Scott to him to let you work on his bike," Kitty commented. In truth he actually didn't _know_.

"Yeah, something like that," I muttered.

"Okay then, I'm okay. See ya 'round Logan," Kitty said. I muttered by good bye then watched her walk straight through the wall of the garage. I'm not sure if you never entirely get used to things like that, ever around here.

'**Imagine then what'd you look like to an outsider,'** Chick popped into my head.

'Irresistible? Minus the claws,' I thought back. Like I cared what outsider thought of me. I wasn't too keen on them seeing my claws anyhow.

"**Not to disappoint you, but I think you better shave your ego of a few metres and come into my office. Pray that your head fits.'**

Who ever said that Old Chuck was caring and loving and kind? I packed up my toolbox, which actually wasn't mine to start with, put it away and walked to Xavier's office.

Storm was also present, sitting in a chair by the desk. My chair.

"Ah, Logan, sit down."

"Are we waiting for Scott, Xavier?" Storm asked, looking at the clock.

"No. I'm very sorry for what I'm about to say, and I think it's best if Scott found out later down the path. But you're not to tell me, understand? I need you to say that right now."

"We understand Professor. We will not tell Scott anything that leaves this room, if that's what you want," Storm told him. I agreed with a nod of my head.

"Very good. Contacts in another part of the world, keeping tabs on the Brotherhood movement have discovered some extremely disturbing facts. I'm not to sure how accurate this is, but each contact have insisted that it is in fact true." Xavier looked at both of us. On with it, I thought, but Xavier didn't make any movement or signal to show he'd heard.

But what he said next left Storm paralysed and me almost knocked off my chair and choking for breath.


	5. Just minding my own

**{{I don't own Marvel, so the X-Men aren't mine. Unfortunately! However, the plot of the story is, so please respect the author!!!}}**

**Thoughts are ****underlined****, visions are **_**underlined with italics**_

**Note: Scott hasn't died...just so you know!**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"W-what?" Strom barely stammered. I felt as if someone had placed their size ten steel capped boot on my throat, and pressed down.

"My contacts have sighted Jean Grey. She is every much alive and well, all thanks to Magneto and his merry band of mutants. We believe that they took her body with them after that tragic night. It would explain why we've haven't seen or heard traces of them since then. I believe that Magneto is building an army of some kind: a very powerful one. With Dr Grey on his side, it would be a very powerful indeed."

Xavier stopped talking to look out the window behind him. Some kids were walking down the bricked path, but apart from that, everything was silent. Including Storm and I. I was still trying to figure out how to breathe properly.

Xavier turned back to us. "I'm so very sorry about this, I really am. Dr Grey was a wonderful person-to think of her being used for evil just revolts me. I promise you Storm, Logan, that I will do all in my power to stop this from happening."

We sat in silence for a while, each of us staring into space, our minds elsewhere. Finally Xavier excused us. "You may go. If you need anything.....please, tell me. After all, that is what I'm here for."

We left the office in heavy silence, Storm walked stiffly away, and I guess I must have looked the same from her point of view too: I just couldn't think straight enough to put on foot in front of the other.

I went straight to my room, and collapsed on my bed.

_**"Jean, I know your still there," I said as I continued towards her, although wind kept me back. **_

_**"You'd die for them?" She asked. Her voice scared me, but it wasn't really her. Was it?**_

_**"No. Not for them. For you. For you" I told her, the winds still pushing me back. **_

_**"Save me," Jean said, fighting back tears.**_

_**"I love you," I replied also fighting back the tears. It never occurred to me I was weak.**_

_**I quickly pushed out my claws, and thrust them into her stomach. I watched her eyes lose the blackness and she fell into me. I went down on my knees and held her close. I had long ago forgotten the rage around me.**_

_**"No!" I yelled out. I'm not sure you to, put I needed to yelled, to do something. Suddenly the tears came and I held her, rocking her back and forth. **_

_**"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I took a breath again, trying to steady my voice. "I'm sorry. Forgive me....please. Jean..."**_

I sat bolt up right in bed, sweat pouring down my face. I sat panting hard for a minute, then finally reached over and turned on the lamp.

"Jean...." I whispered again, remembering the dream. Why did I have to see her die again?

To be weak again...

I swung one foot out of bed, then the other. I staggered slightly as I stood. My intentions were to go to the Danger Room, but somehow I found myself outside Jean's old room. I stopped at the door and for about a minute I stood there, staring at it. Then I turned around and angry started walking in the opposite direction.

"Logan," I heard behind me. I turned to see Storm, wearing slacks, looking really depressed.

"I want you to come with me and have lunch. I need...." She suddenly stepped forward and hugged me, hard. I felt her body shake as she sobbed.

Finally, she let go, then looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"its fine," I told her, resting my hand on her shoulder. "How 'bout that lunch?"

We turned around and headed towards the eating hall.

'**Logan, I think it's time that you and Scott started to act more mature towards each other. Scott is in the dinning hall. I want you to tell him about Dr Grey. I rust you'd do the right thing. Storm will understand, she'll support both of you. She's much stronger then you think Logan. And you're weaker then you thing. As one, the X-men will be strong. That's why we're the X-men. Do the right thing Logan. I believe you are actually capable of doing that.'**

I stopped walking just before the eating hall.

"What's wrong Logan?" Strom asked, watching me.

"Chuck wants me to break it to One Eye." I sighed. "He wants you to help, I think."

"Of course," she asked. We pushed the door open to find Scott, Rouge, Iceman and Kitty sitting at the end of the table closer to the massive window at the back.

We walked up to them. "Excuse me, but we need to talk to Scott for a while," Storm said.

"Rouge," I said as she passed, grabbing her forearm where clothing covered her skin. "Pack your stuff, we're leaving early."

"Logan? What's wrong?" She looked at me, concern across her face.

"N-nothing," I said, letting her go so she'd be able to pack. She watched me for a second longer, then turned and walked out the door.

'**I told you, did I not, that you are capable of doing good?'** Chuck beamed into my head. I sighed as Storm and I sat down.

"What's up? If you need the Danger Room-" He looked at us, and then frowned. We did look bad: we both must have looked like we'd aged ten or so years. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I'm sorry Scott. I want you to just sit and listen, okay?" Scott nodded, wondering what we were on about.

Storm looked at me out of the corner of her eye. So much for support. Then she placed her hand on my back.

Where did I start? "Um..."

'**Contacts,' **Chuck said, helping me along.

"Xavier says that his contact somewhere in the world has discovered some....rather....disturbing facts. Uh....they said that it's true, but....we don't know...." I took a breath. "Jean's back. I don't know how, I don't kn-h" then suddenly I couldn't speck. My breath went again. I looked at Scott. He was speechless, mouth gapping like a fish. He'd actually got paler, if that was possible. Storm placed her hand on his, and told him she was sorry. We left him sitting at the table, stunned.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked Storm. She paused, thinking.

"Yes," She said at last. "But I don't think you should have to go through this again. It's just not right, not fair."

"Nothings fair," I told her bitterly. We stopped outside her room.

"It'll be okay, Logan," Storm said, opening the door. She went in and waved goodbye to me, then closed the door.

I headed back in my own room, taking a detour t see Rouge.

"Hi," She said, opening her door. "What's happened? Oh, come in," she said, swinging the door open. I saw a suitcase on her bed, and clothes were scattered about around it.

"Um....Jean's back. I-I don't know how, but the Brotherhood....She's-"

"Shhh," Rouge said, pressing her finger over my mouth. "It'll only hurt you. Don't waste your breath. I know what I need to know now." There was awkward silence while I sat stiffly on her bed, feeling like a shop mannequin. She stuffed more clothes into her suitcase, working in silence.

"So, why are we going early?" Rouge asked, sitting next to me on the bed, carefully making sure she wasn't touching me.

"Because there's something I want to do.....before - if this ends in another war." She studied my face.

"You really thing this might?"

I shrugged. "Anything could happen. I don't know what they going to do with her, or w-why." She sighed, holding a shirt in her hands.

"I need to pack," I told her absently. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. When are we leaving?"

I considered. "Thursday night," I said at last. Two days notice.

Rouge nodded, somewhat sadly. "Okay," she replied at last.

I left her room and went straight to mine. I didn't pack, and no intention too. I flopped down on to my bed and went straight to a deep, troubled sleep.


End file.
